


The Friend

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Homeless Castiel, M/M, Malnutrition, Sam was a health instructor/fitness trainer, sam and cas get acquainted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam decide to take action when it comes to Cas's health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friend

“Cas seems nice,” Sam said casually while he grabbed the plates to set the table.

Dean nodded.

The sound of something small dropping with a thud in the shower made them both look up, but after a second, Dean refocused on preparing a meal.

“I’m guessing that was your shampoo,” Dean spoke nonchalantly.

“Dean,” Sam began, dropping all pretenses, “who is he? Why does he have those scars?”

“I don’t know why he has them, and I’m not going to ask,” Dean replied firmly. He continued chopping an onion before moving on to cut up some celery. “He fell asleep on my shoulder when I was riding the bus, and he said he didn’t have anywhere to go. I was going to take him out to eat, but…”

Dean gestured toward the sound of calmly running water from the bathroom.

“What?” Sam asked.

The knife shook in Dean’s hand. When he set it down, he leaned over the counter with his elbows taut. After a deep breath, he looked at Sam.

“He’s emaciated,” Dean whispered. “He’s completely malnourished, he looks like the only sleep he’s gotten in weeks were the hours he was lying on my shoulder, and when we stopped at the store, he drank a half of a bottle of water in ten seconds. Clearly, he needs some help getting on his feet.”

“Dean…” Sam waved his hands in front of him helplessly.

“I know,” Dean responded. He shook his head, rolled his shoulders to stretch, and grabbed his knife again. “There are a lot of ‘what if’s. The bottom line is that this man needs help, and we are in a position to give it. You were a health instructor for a time, and I know a lot of the basics. I don’t have a job right now, so I can stay here with him and help to…”

“Rehabilitate him?” Sam provided with his head tilted.

Dean set down the knife again and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the back of his hand.

“Did you see how much he loved that rose?” he asked quietly. “It’s like it’s the only possession he’s ever had, or at least the only thing that’s been all his. I can’t let him leave just to go back to living on the bus.”

After a slow, deep breath, Sam nodded.

“You’re right. We’ll do what we can.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, his eyes closed. “He can sleep in my room and I’ll crash on the couch for a while.”

“Don’t you think he’ll take it as a charity act?” Sam asked gently.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “He’s at least as proud as we are, but we still asked Bobby for help when we needed it. I think Cas will be able to see that this isn’t charity, it’s just a solution.”

After a few more deep breaths, Sam returned to the table and placed forks and knives by the plates.

“Do you need help making that?” he asked casually.

“No,” Dean smiled lightly. He reopened his eyes and started peeling potatoes. “Thank you.”

 

The water finally shut off at about the time Dean sprinkled the paprika over the casserole pan and stuffed it into the oven.

“How much longer until dinner?” Sam asked quietly.

“About half an hour, maybe only twenty minutes.”

“Maybe I’ll play a game with Cas while we wait – get to know him a bit?”

Dean’s smile reached his eyes and his shoulders relaxed. He nodded happily.

“Nothing strenuous,” he said paternally. “He’s in no position to play sports or anything.”

“Remember how I’m the one who actually had an education and a license as a health instructor?” Sam mused sarcastically.

“Past tense,” Dean said under his breath.

“It’ll be fine,” he said with a smile. “We’ll play Mario Kart or something.”

“With all of that moving around?” Dean responded with wide eyes. “Stop laughing, Sammy. Even I get sore after playing Mario Kart with you!”

“I’ll go easy on him, I promise,” Sam laughed.

A few minutes later, Castiel padded down the hallway wearing loose fitting black sweatpants and an oversized ‘Kansas’ t-shirt. His hair was wet still, but it looked fresh, glossy, and healthy. He walked directly toward Dean, holding his dirty clothes in hand. He awkwardly smiled and lifted the clothes in a question.

“Perfect!” Dean responded easily. “I’ll go throw them in the washing machine. Dinner is still a half hour off and Sam’s getting a little antsy.”

“Hey!” Sam argued from the doorway.

“Hush,” Dean nodded at him. When he looked back at Cas, they were both smiling. “Maybe you two could go play a game or something while I finish up?”

Cas stepped back with surprise.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

Dean’s expression softened and he put a hand on Cas’s elbow.

“We’re happy to have you over, Cas,” he said genuinely. “I like my brother, but after seeing his face every day for so many years, a new person being around is making a whole lot of difference. This is the longest I think I’ve ever gone without threatening to sign him up for a dating website to get him to move out.”

“That’s true,” Sam nodded from the background. “Come on, Cas, you’re doing me a favor.”

Castiel smiled, turned to Sam, and took a deep breath.

“So what are we playing?” he asked.

“You ever heard of Mario Kart?” Sam asked, walking to the living room.

“I don’t think so,” Cas answered, following after.

When he moved into the hallway toward the washing machine, Dean heard Sam’s laugh.

“Well, it’s my honor to introduce you!” he was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments if you have any!


End file.
